High school hell
by kittenrocs
Summary: Death note, high school, finding out what happens when teachers aren't looking, cheating, gossiping and even murder.  M, For LEMONS, Language and violence , Told in Mello's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

High school? Yeah I suppose it's something we all go through.

You have the basics here that you would at any other place, you have your Jocks, Cheerleaders, Geeks, Social retards, Ect. Where do I fit in? Fuck, I still don't know.

Ah my name?, It's Mello. Well not my real name but, Hey!. I don't share that kind of information with just anyone.

So before this story begins, how bout I introduce you to some of the "Beloved" Characters this hell hole holds.

First, you have your basic Jocks, Light Yagami and Ryuzaki Lawliet, I know that isn't his real name, I mean duh! Who doesn't. These two for jocks are actually rather smart which fucks around with my head completely.

Then you have your air head cheerleaders, Aka. Misa Amane and Rem, Misa Is pretty much a bubbly blond girl who wouldn't know her IQ if you shoved it right up her tight ass, As for Rem. School hottie.

Heh, even i'd like to get a piece of that, but you've never see someone flaunt herself as well as she does, White... Natural? I don't know. Colored hair that falls just below her waist line, always wearing a short skirt and a shirt that has the top three or four buttons open.

This bitch is a crime to all normal people, I mean... seriously.

Social Retards. And this is where Near comes into the picture. Heard of him? I don't know who hasn't but after all these years I think I figured out how he gets good grade, that fucking little cunt gives the teacher's head.

I only know this for a fact 'cause Matt and I caught him in the teacher's bathroom a few months back, god you should have seen the look on his face when all of the students had a picture of him giving Light's dad Head. Ha Ha- Fucking Ha.

Then you have, the most awesome people you could meet, That's Mail Jeevas "Matt", and Me. Mello Keehl.

Welcome, to Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed my dark colored heeled boot to the spit-polished floor, azure eyes searching the swarming sea of class changing students for a certain red head.

Then I spotted him, gazing at a blond haired female who I assumed was Misa, If hearts could be in their eyes... They would have been. And probably flowing continuously out of his ears.

"Urgh."

That's all I could say, Matt... Well not to be on the rude side, Couldn't get a girl if he knelt down and begged. I'm not saying he wasn't good looking. Fuck no. He is on the hot side, not that I swing that way or anything.

When I tapped him on the shoulder he almost had a heart attack, spinning around and nearly hitting me clean in the head with his left arm, which I caught in my hand, clenching it tightly "Fucking Pervert" I muttered.

He didn't reply, he never did. Caught in the act.

All he could do was blushing a dark crimson color and lower his head until his emerald eyes, hidden behind orange tinted goggles were resting on the ground. "Sorry Mells".

Grabbing the back of his mop of hair I pushed him against the locker, holding him there until his chest was against mine, Narrowed azure gaze burning into his face. A dark expression passing my features "You, Will be" I muttered lowly, then taking a step back.

Swinging my tote bag over one shoulder I began the short distant walk to the next class, Matt trailing behind me like the loyal dog he was.

Here's the thing about Matt and I, we have been friends since... fuck since I can remember, we grew up together. And he's always been like a dog. I'm not really sure why, but it's came in handy a few times, sure I have to give him a game or two to keep him satisfied but hey? What's a dollar here and there. -Snort-

There was something on my mind lately... every time I saw him gazing at Rem, Misa... I wanted to hit them so badly, slam their head's into the locked. Punch them as hard as possible until their blood soaked the too fucking polished floors... Why... I'm not even sure...

I felt a tap on my shoulder, instantly drawing my attention causing my eyes to bat a few times too many, head swerving to gaze at Matt. Brow cocked lips twisted into a scowl.

"What?".

I didn't mean to sound as angry as I did, I had almost snapped his head off for waking me up out of my day dreams, all he was waking me up for was first lesson algebra and it's not like I needed nor wanted to be even half awake for that kinda shit.

When the both of us were seated I crossed by slim legs and leant back, tapping a pencil against my knee as the teacher split gabble about numbers and letters, and some fucking how they wet together, what the hell? Since when were english and fucking maths put together tch...


End file.
